Ficlets
by madelinesticks
Summary: I RP as Apollo and Eros on Tumblr, and I come out with mostly Eros-centric fics. Be warned, some of these are just PWPs, and none have much plot.
1. Gangbang with Eros

Eros glanced around the club, breaths coming slow. He moved toward the bar, jeans and shirt much, much tighter than the clothes he normally wore. His wings were out - this was a magical club, after all - but he kept them folded tight to his back to avoid knocking anyone over.

He seated himself on a stool, ordering a sweet cocktail. He took sips of it as he looked around.

The magical club scene was actually pretty prominent, not that hunters ever noticed. He'd roughly judge the general population of the world as 30% magical persons, give or take, but there were differing opinions. There wasn't exactly a census.

This one had a slow jazz piece coming from the speakers off to the side, and it was fairly packed with people. A man sat on the stool next to his, and he turned to look at him.

"Hi there." The other man greeted. He was dark haired, tall and muscled (_Could hold me down.). _And an Irish accent. Oh, yes. An _Incubus_. Yes. Yes. Yes.

"Hello." Eros laid his own accent on a little thicker than he normally would, offering a meek smile. Didn't want him to think the God confident. Make him think he was taking advantage.

"I'm Glyn." The Incubus said in a light, seductive tone. Fuck, Eros could smell his pheromones already. Pfft. Weak stuff, compared to his. "What's your name?"

"E-Eros." He murmured, looking down a little.

"Well, _Eros_." The Incubus purred out. "Would you like to meet a few of my friends? We can show you a real good time." Hell, he was laying the hormones on thick. But he looked _fun_.

"Y-yeah." Eros nodded, pretending they affected him. "Sure." And then suddenly there were 5 more men, all Incubi, surrounding him on all sides. Oh. These ones hunted in packs, huh?

"C'mon, beautiful." One of them said. He was blond and green-eyed, short, but taller than Eros. He led Eros by the hand toward a back room, winking at the barman as the other Incubi followed him.

They near ripped his clothes off of him when they got him in the back room, fingers toying over his nipples and stroking his cock. Their hands were constantly on his skin, fingering through his wings and zoning in on the oil glands. He whimpered as he was passed between them.

They were rubbing an oil into his skin that set him on _fire_, made him too sensitive and fuck he wanted them in him _now_ damn it.

One of them laughed, pushing him down over a hard, wooden surface. It put friction on his suddenly hard, leaking cock and he mewled loudly. One of them delivered a smack to his well-oiled arse to quiet him, but Eros just gave a low sound and shifted back.

"Greedy little thing, ain't'cha?" Glyn muttered. "Dan, tan his little arse red for us, will ya?" Dan, a dark haired man, stepped forward and started spanking Eros hard with his hand, each blow pushing him forward on the table.

He struggled, making as though he wanted to get away, but one of them shackled him to the table and Dan started hitting him even harder. He cried out loudly with each one, closing his eyes tightly.

And then there were hands carding through his wings again, skilled fingers teasing out mats in the feathers as another set of hands started coaxing oil from his glands. He screamed and sobbed, the feeling intense as more of that sensitizing oil was rubbed into the skin there.

"Shut up, cockslut." One of them said. Apparently changing their minds about the table as Dan finished and drew his hand away, they uncuffed him and pulled him up. Glyn pulled him against his chest, and Eros melted against the bigger man, whimpering and shaking his head.

"Hush, slut, it's OK." The man murmured, stroking through Eros' hair. "We'll get some cock in you soon. You want that?"

Eros hesitated, then nodded, looking up at the other with trust shining in his eyes. One of them moved behind him, lubed fingers suddenly pressing at his entrance. The God mewled, gripping at Glyn's shirt.

The two fingers pressed forward, quickly becoming three, and then four. Eros spread his legs a little more, giving them access. "Such a good whore." Dan praised, delivering another slap to his rear.

Then there were strong hands on his hips, lifting him into the air. The hands moved to hold him at the base of his thighs, fingers catching his rim and stretching it wide. Then he was being lowered onto the man's thick, lubed cock and he whimpered and whined.

The Incubus pushed his fingers in deeper along with the cock, and Eros felt _dizzy _with how stretched he was. His eyes were closed, wings folded tight to his back again.

Then there was another man in front of him, and Eros opened his eyes to see Glyn slicking up his - _two_ - cocks, a hand on each one. His eyes widened and he started shaking his head. He could probably take three cocks.

"C'mon, slut, you know you want it." Glyn grinned sadistically, moving closer. The fingers left him and fuck, yes.

"No, no, no, no, don't, it won't fit, please, no…" It was a litany under his breath and he was shaking his head, eager for it on the inside.

"Yes you can." Glyn assured the other. "Sure you can. Don't worry, Eros. We'll take care of you." And then the two cocks were pressing into Eros along with the one behind him. Fuck, but it was good. Really a _massive_ stretch, and he closed his eyes, going limp between the two men.

"Ugh, so tight." _Glyn_ muttered. The one behind him started backing up until he fell back onto a bed, the impact making Eros gasp. Then Glyn started hammering into him, twin dicks spearing him open and rubbing against the other one inside him.

Glyn came quickly, flooding him with come, and when he pulled out the Incubus below Eros turned him over and fucked him hard and quick. When he moved away, come dribbled down his thighs, making Eros whimper and moan.

Dan fucked him, then the next, and each of them flooded him with more white slick.

They came over his wings, staining the red feathers with white ropes. One of them laughed and straddled Eros' back, pushing the wings together to fuck the warm, feathery canal it created. It was rough on his feathers and Eros came hard for the first time as the demon above him stained his neck.

Glyn tugged him back by his hair, hard, to nip and bite at his neck. Suddenly, there were mouths all over him, licking across his oil glands, rimming him and swallowing his cock, tonguing his nipples. He was overwhelmed with sensation, going limp between them all.

He came again, and then again, until the sensation _hurt_. "No, don't, too much,_break_." He mumbled, shaking his head again, but one of them captured his lips and he lost his words.

"No, little slut, no break." Glyn shook his head. "We've something much more fun for you."


	2. Knotting ficlet with Eros

Eros chuckled, leaning back against the tree at the other's words. "They're not that bad!" He protested jokingly. Both dryads rolled their eyes. The God opened his mouth to say something more, but startled slightly at the sounds nearing the spring. The dryads ran, skittish as they were, but Eros stayed in place, moving to his feet and shifting so he was ready to flee if necessary.

Three men entered the clearing. They were each tall and well-muscled, wearing furs and leathers. Eros regarded them with some caution, remaining still and in a defensive stance.

"Well, what have we here then?" One of them, a blond, asked, stepping closer with a smirk on his face. "Fae, are you?" His voice was deep and rumbling, and Eros felt a quiver run through his feathers.

"No. I am Eros." He gave no elaboration as to what he was. These men would have different Gods; there was no point starting an argument over beliefs. He looked at them cautiously, glancing between them.

"Oh, what an _interesting_ sound." The shortest of them(though there was only four inches between them), a brunette, commented, stepping forward. The blond was behind Eros now, and he shifted, feeling uncomfortable without his wings out.

"Very accented. He's not from this place." The other, the tallest, commented. His hair was brown too, but it was darker and tied back, unlike the other's shorter hair.

"Generally, it's polite to introduce yourself when meeting someone new." Eros said snarkily, stepping back so the spring was behind him and lowering the feeling of vulnerability.

"My name is Felan." The third one said with a chuckle, stepping forward so that he was just in front of Eros. He towered over the God, intimidating, but Eros didn't feel much fear. "Dao, Conall. Go back to the camp." It was an order, and they obeyed it without hesitation, leaving the clearing. The God could tell this man wasn't human, he had elements of wolf in him, and that fascinated the shorter man.

He was very dominant, obviously, and there were three ways Eros could go about this. 1) Challenge it openly and get fucked roughly, 2) _Act_ submissive and get fucked roughly, and 3) Or entirely submit and get fucked (maybe just a little less roughly).

But to be honest, it was no contest, Eros nearly always went for the second option- definitely the most fun. "A pleasure to meet you, sir." Eros met the other's eyes. Felan's were a dark hazel, and they caught Eros', unblinking. The God kept the gaze for a minute before swallowing and looking down. Felan smirked, eyes raking up and down Eros' form appreciatively. The other was far taller and broader than Eros, built heavy, whereas Eros was fairly lithe and only lightly muscled.

"A pleasure it is. After all, you're certainly a pretty, little thing." Eros made a blush appear on his cheeks at the compliment, as though he'd never had a man say such a thing to him. "Turn around." The God obeyed immediately, playing his part. "And back." Eros glanced up at Felan, letting his neck and cheeks stay flushed. "Very nice indeed." Felan said quietly. "What are you doing wandering these woods, boy?"

Eros swallowed. "I'm just doing just that, sir. Wandering." Felan fisted a hand in the fabric of Eros' tunic, pulling him close, and the God gave a false gasp of surprise. "W-What…?"

The other man caught Eros' wrist, now, leaning and easily seating himself on a rock, pulling the God over his knee. Eros gave a small, anxious sound, fisting his hands in the other's furs and shaking. He struggled slightly, but not overmuch. Felan delivered a sharp slap to the God's rear, making him whimper. "Still." He ordered. Eros obeyed, giving another short, fearful sound. "Good boy." Felan ripped at the God's leggings, pulling them away and baring the God to the warm, afternoon air.

Eros went completely still and rigid, feigning fear. Felan wet his fingers by sucking two of them into his mouth, then circled Eros' entrance with one of them. Felan thrust his finger forward, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Eros gave a loud whine.

"Never had anything up here, have you, boy?" Eros bit his lip hard, before nodding his head slightly. "Oh, you _have_?" Felan added another finger, thrusting them both into the Greek. "Oh, but why am I surprised? Bet you've had hundreds of cocks, haven't you, you little slut?" _Uh, yeah, I have actually._

"N-No! I'm not a slut!" Eros protested, struggling again. Felan half withdrew his fingers, tugging at the smaller man's rim. Eros gasped loudly, spreading is legs automatically. "So tight. Not sure you could take me." Eros' cock gave a jerk at his stomach, and he tried to grind forward against the other man's leg. Felan moved his knees apart so Eros couldn't get any friction, chuckling.

He took the fur that was hanging as a cape on his back, spreading it down on the ground before them. Then, he pushed Eros off of his knees, so the God fell on his back on the fur. Eros looked up at Felan with wide eyes. He knew he must make a nice picture for the other, lying on his back, cheeks flushed and cock hard under his tunic. "Take that off."

Eros obeyed immediately, ripping the tunic off quickly and throwing it the side, leaving him naked. "Desperate, aren't you? Little whore." Eros shook his head again, slightly feeble in his denial this time. "Oh, but you are. Can't wait to have you stretched around my knot." Felan began removing his own tunic, throwing leathers to the floor.

"Kn-Knot? I-I-Is that like sl-slang?" Eros let his eyes widen again in false innocence. A knot, presumably similar to a dog's knot? Definitely like a wolf then. A werewolf of some kind. He'd never been knotted before, but he'd heard about it from some of the Fae.

"Oh, no. You'll see." Felan gave another wolfish grin. He was naked now, and Eros swallowed when he looked at the man's erect cock. He wasn't even faking it- Felan was big, very big. Maybe not the longest he'd ever taken, but definitely the thickest. The base of the werewolf's member was slightly bigger, a rounded part resting over his balls. Eros gave a short whimper, unconsciously spreading his legs. Oh, he could take that, fuck, he couldn't _wait_ to take it inside him. That_stretch_… Oh, _yes_.

Felan stepped forward, legs apart as he moved so his member was fully in Eros' view. The God's mouth was watering just thinking about it, and he rocketed forward, moving to take it into his mouth. Felan tangled a hand in his hair, stopping him. "Only enough to slick it." He ordered, before loosening his grip slightly. Eros moved forward, managing to stretch his lips around the thickness. Then, he moved forward, swallowing Felan down eagerly and taking him almost to the hilt. He swirled his tongue over the skin that he could, moaning around the werewolf. "Enough." Eros didn't move, so the other pulled him off with a little force.

"Cockslut." Felan dropped to his knees, knocking Eros onto his back and pushing his legs apart. Eros' own dick was a hard line against his stomach, and when Felan moved to stroke over it he let out a short burst of precome. The other man grinned, running his fingers through the small patch of liquid and getting it over his three fingers. He pushed them into Eros, not too roughly, but enough to make the God mewl.

"So desperate for it, little slut, I'm surprised you ever make it to your feet when you're so eager to be on your back and taking a cock." Eros let out another needy sob as Felan thrust a fourth finger alongside the ones already in him, scissoring them and moving them harshly. Eros was aching for it, wanted the werewolf in him_now_.

"Oh, yes. Like a bitch in heat, aren't you? Except your boy cunt doesn't wet itself as it should." Felan moved forward, pulling his hand away and thrusting into him, bottoming out in one hard thrust. Eros nearly screamed.

Felan stretched him wide and immediately started hammering into the God with fast, powerful thrusts, each one nailing his prostate with practised ease. The smaller man gripped the furs beneath them, unable to do more than lie back and take it. He came hard within minutes, going limp under the werewolf. Felan kept thrusting, and Eros shook his head, whining pitifully. It was too much too soon, and it was- Eros felt his cock jerk a little, Godly refractory period kicking in to let him harden again after a few minutes.

"Little slut." Felan growled. "So desperate for it. Gonna fill you up with my come. Take you back to camp, plug you like a mead barrel and keep it in you." Eros let out a sob, throwing his head back and baring his neck. Felan took advantage of that, leaning to nip and bite at the flesh. "Gonna fill you with my pups. I can see it now, you swollen with them." Eros cried out, loud, trembling under the bigger man. Felan was keeping the same pace as he had to start, and _fuck_, how did he even_have _fucking stamina like that!?

"Keep you as my bitch, never let you even stand up, keep you on your back like you want to be." Felan kept fucking into him, and Eros felt something catching on his rim, getting bigger inside him. It kept getting bigger, and Eros cried out as he felt it tug and pull on his rim. Felan grinned again.

"That's my knot. _Massive_, gonna stretch you wide, ruin you for any other cocks." Eros whimpered, going limp under the werewolf once more. "Gonna fill you up, soak your little boy cunt." The bigger man promised. He tried to pull out again, but he couldn't, knot now almost twice as big as Eros' fist. Instead he started to rock, coming inside the God with a growl. Eros could feel the werewolf's cock pump it out, and he gave a small sound of surprise, coming for the second time.

"Th-that's a knot?" Eros asked. Felan looked down at him with a small smile, slowing his thrusts and then stopping nearly completely, only rocking slowly.

"Yeah." He flipped to the side, rolling so Eros was straddling. The God yelped in surprise- the werewolf's knot felt even bigger from here. He moved up, trying to pull off Felan's cock and testing the pull on his rim with some curiosity. The werewolf chuckled at Eros' expression, pulling the smaller man back.

"Not human, are you, boy?"

"No, sir." Eros answered, giving an experimental roll of his hips, enjoying the way the werewolf felt inside him. Felan gave a small, pleased hum. "Don't need much time to recover, do ya?"

"I'm made for sex." Eros said simply.

"That you are." Felan agreed. "We'll be tied for a little while." He said in a light tone.

"Mmm." Eros hummed lazily, relaxing and lying on Felan's chest, curling close. The sun came down through the tree cover, dappling light on Eros' already tanned skin. The spring's waterfall trickled merrily, and the God was happy and extraordinarily comfortable.

"You've taken my knot so well." Felan praised, carding a hand into Eros' hair. "What are you exactly?"

"Uh…" Eros thought quickly. "A spirit, faerie of sorts. A guardian and spreader of love and attraction. Sex."

"Ah." The werewolf nodded in understanding. He lay back, a languid smile taking his features, happy to lie with the God on top of him. Eros smiled drowsily. "Sleep, boy." Felan murmured the words rather than growl them. The hand was softly massaging his scalp now, and Eros gave a soft purr, leaning into the touch. He curled back against the other man, drifting off into a deep, orgasm-induced sleep.

—-

He awoke in a darkened tent, afternoon light having given way to evening sundown. His tunic lay next to him, and he put in on, gasping at the feeling of come dripping down his thighs. He still felt stretched wide, and he couldn't stand the thought of conjuring new leggings just to stain them. Felan appeared at the tent entrance.

"Do not worry, boy. You'll not be the only one like that here. Now come outside and talk a bit."

"You don't want me to go?" Felan shook his head, grinning. "No, not until you've met a few more of us. And if you don't choose to travel with us, I'll be expecting visits from you. Come, eat. Share stories with us. We don't meet other travelers too often, after all."

Eros stood, a little shakily, but the werewolf supported him. "_Sore_."

Felan's laugh was loud and rumbling. "Ointment too then!"


	3. Eros needed to feel pretty

Apollo yawned as he walked down the stairs, running a hand through his head. Entering the kitchen, he noticed Eros sat at the kitchen table, face resolutely pressed into the cool wood surface.

He had three or four ribbons tied artistically into his curls, and his dress was red and lacy. The dress he could see through the other's folded wings, anyway. He had a cup of coffee in one hand, despite his general dislike of such beverages, and occasionally he'd give a low, agonized sound.

"Morning." Apollo greeted his nephew. The younger God returned a slurred, accented mumble of what Apollo assumed was English (loosely, at least).

"Didn't quite catch that." Apollo said quietly, but in a teasing tone, setting the tea onto boil and looking for a jar of tea leaves that didn't have the fruity accents and tangs that Eros loved.

"Hurts." He muttered, tangling a hand into his own hair and clutching at it. "Fucking Émile and his fucking absinthe. And his fucking… bleagh.." Apollo chuckled, picking out a set of pleasant, refreshing leaves that Artemis had brought back with her the last time she'd come back from Morocco.

"That's a lovely dress, love." Apollo said, pouring his tea over the leaves and stirring. "Didn't get changed from last night, then?"

"Yeah. I woke up." Eros murmured. He brought his head up, but then hissed at the harsh light from overhead and put his head back down. "And then I was sick. And being hungover doesn't make me feel pretty. I like feeling pretty, Lo."

"Yeah, I know." Apollo said lightly, amused.

"So I put on the dress. And the ribbons. 'M pretty."

"Yeah, sure you are." Apollo affirmed. "Breakfast?"

"No food. Just cock." The elder God turned to stare at the other, perplexed. But Eros let out a choked snore. He'd fallen asleep at the kitchen table. Again.

Apollo hoped the cat didn't jump on him again. Hadn't ended well last time, and they were still finding scarlet feathers in the litter box. He rolled his eyes, picking up the paper and beginning to sip at his tea. _Ah, new breakthrough. That'd be useful…_

Eros woke up later, somewhat refreshed and in less pain. Unfortunately, there were feathers littered across the kitchen floor, and he didn't want to clean them up. The dress was nice though.

"Ah, you're awake!" Eros blinked wildly at the new person in his field of vision, focusing (perhaps overmuch) on his magnificent beard.

"Grudgingly. Uh…" Eros tilted his head, trying really hard to remember the man's name.

"Aristaeus." Came the amused supplication.

"Ah. Hello." Eros smiled, before noticing, with some disgust, the way his coffee had congealed in its mug.

"Tea?"

"Please. Where's your father?" Eros' words were far less slurred now, though the heavy accent was never going to disappear.

"Saxophone needs a new, ah, button thing." The other God shrugged, waving his hand.

"Ah, m'kay. Sweet tea?"

"For you, sure. Me, no." Eros struggled to remember his own tea preferences at times, let alone those of other's. "I like mine strong, me. With honey." The smaller God was thankful for the clue.

"How's the bees!?" He asked, excited that he'd remembered something. Aristaeus chuckled.

"They're good. How's the bed?"

"Awesome." Eros nodded. They settled into comfortable conversation after that. Eros quite liked this Aristaeus, as far as liking a lot of his relatives went.


	4. Mini Ficlet

Apollo frowned as the phone started to ring. In seconds, Eros picked it up. After a few seconds of holding the speaker to his ear, his eyes went wide. "Con perisimo, no hablo inglés!" He then slammed the phone down.  
"That was your mother, wasn't it?" Apollo asked, looking distinctly amused.  
"Yes, yes it was." Eros nodded, leaning back in his chair and continuing to draw genitalia in chocolate syrup on his pancakes.  
"Y'know, one day we have to sit down and talk about your issues." Apollo said lightly.  
"Just because your mother is your everything." Eros rolled his eyes.  
"And you should love yours more."  
"There is a particular difference." Eros said, dragging his finger through the chocolate penis. "My mother is an evil, conniving shrew. Your mother bakes me cookies." He licked his finger clean, making Apollo grimace.  
"You're a bad person."  
"Yes." Eros agreed.


	5. Bloody

Apollo stared at Eros as he staggered into the room, taking in the sight of him. He was splattered with blood, cuts and bruises plain on his usually perfectly clean, tanned skin. His hair was tangled and clung to his skin.

The Erote's wings were stained with blood too, the feathers matted with it. His tunic was intact but spattered with thick pieces of flesh, and his leggings were torn and soaked with the same.

Eros dropped to his knees, swallowing. Apollo watched him, moving to slowly step forwards.

"I was fighting." Eros whispered. "In- in a club, with some Egyptian bloke. Ripped each other apart, but I was winning. And I could hear this tiny voice. Praying to me. Begging. And I ignored it: I was winning."

He was confessing to this, and Apollo was fairly certain he'd tell no one else. Because one of Lo's responsibilites was honesty, and he'd hardly ever tell his nephew not to tell him.

"I won. He was bleeding and on the ground. Someone stepped in to fix him up, and I went. This kid, he was- he was on the floor. He'd been with his boyfriend, but then these dicks had seen them."

"He was bruised up, and they'd cut him up real bad, and he was crying. And I think he'd just been praying to anyone he could think of."

Eros gave a ragged sob. "I could see the thoughts in his head. He thought he saw an angel, but he saw me." Apollo just nodded as Eros started to cry, head bowed.

"Get in the shower." He ordered quietly. "Clean that blood off. Did you win anything?"

Eros wordlessly held out an ivory knife with gold inlaid. It was a pretty thing, well-made and well-magicked: beautiful even blotted with Eros' and the Egyptian's blood. "

Go." Eros scrambled to his feet to obey. Apollo moved to the phone and tapped in a number.

"Brother." He murmured. "Please, come get your son." 


End file.
